Edward's Charm
by grumpy grizzly
Summary: Edward is observant and noticed Bella’s new Bracelet from Jacob long before she knew he did. This is about how he came to decide to ask her to let him have some representation on the bracelet.
1. New Addition

Edward's Charm

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to the incredible Stephanie Meyer who is a gem for letting us play pretend with all she inspires. She holds all copyrights.

Summary:Edward is observant and noticed Bella's new Bracelet from Jacob long before she knew he did. This is about how he came to decide to ask her to let him have some representation on the bracelet.

Chapter One:New Addition

The party was a huge success but I knew that Bella wouldn't agree just by the nature of what it was. Vampires and Werewolves alike were all relaxed and excited but I could see the tension in Bella's eyes and I could hear her worry as her heart would skip an occasional beat. I didn't want her to worry. Didn't she know by now how indestructible her family and friends were? Her heart skipped another beat and as I gazed down to look in her eyes she absentmindedly brushed a lock of her hair to the side and tucked it over her ear. What was on her wrist? She put her arm down without even realizing I had noticed.

But notice I had. I noticed everything about Bella. I memorized everything so that during those brief times I had to be away from her I could bring those pictures to my mind to ease the torture _of being away from her_. I simply could not stop marveling at the miracle of Bella. I wondered why she hadn't mentioned the bracelet and where she had gotten it. It must have been a graduation present—maybe from Charlie. It must be from Charlie. Of course, it was a graduation present. The gold was nice but not tremendously expensive. I thought about the kind of bracelet I would have gotten her and shook my head because I knew she would never let me buy anything that expensive for her.

As I sent her in the front door to deal with Charlie, I took a couple of laps around the immediate area just to make sure everything was secure. I wasn't happy that she wanted to go to the clearing. It most likely would be fine, but what if Emmett and that other one got into it again. No, she was right, she needed to be there. She returned from her human moment and I heard the bracelet gentling jangling. The sound was so soft, but it made me realize that this was more than a bracelet, it was a charm bracelet. Now I was curious what the charm was I didn't resist when she took my hand and pulled me toward her bed. She pushed me down and then curled up against my chest. There was no way she was going to let me go with out her. I chuckled quietly to myself. She had her arms wrapped around me so I gave up trying to peek at her wrist for now and wrapped her quilt around her to keep her warm and I held her close. MMMM. She smelled so good.


	2. I spy

Chapter Two: I Spy

I had intended to carry Bella in my arms to the clearing for three reasons. One, I could be as close as possible to her pulsating heart which was almost hypnotizing to me at times; two, so I could talk to her and help ease her worried mind; and three so I could get a better look at her bracelet without seeming too obvious. I wondered for a moment why she hadn't told me about the present, but then I knew she had been through a lot tonight and it was probably the last thing on her mind. Since her little epiphany before graduation her stress level was hitting new highs even for her. Who was I kidding. When she finally told me after graduation, mine had been right up there too until….who ever would have thought I would be allied with werewolves….dirty stinking dogs….and happy about it. Well, Bella tended to worry more than she needed to about the monsters in her life.

The first reason was selfish. I so enjoyed the sound of her heart beating. It was the rhythm I lived my life to now. It was inspiring. It was calming. It was beautiful. It was distracting me. That, however, was not my only distraction. Bella was being exceptionally perceptive tonight and she had captured my undivided attention with her conversation. But if we were ever going to get to the clearing, I would have to have her become my favorite back pack again. So I gave up on reason three for now and gently tossed Bella to my back where it felt so comfortable and I began to run. The wind in my hair, her gentle happy sigh in my ear, and her warm body clinging to me…what is that feeling? Joy. I was running with joy. I was entirely consumed by a joy I had not even known that I was missing. I congratulated myself again for the millionth time that I was able to resist her that first day. Think of all I would have missed out on. I didn't know if I would ever go into a physical heaven with my damned soul, but I couldn't imagine that it could be any better than the time I spent with Bella. She was my heaven.

I could tell Bella was still anxious, but I knew everything would be okay. I would never let anyone get to her. I cleared my mind of everything but Bella and ran totally submersing myself in this utter joy.


	3. Balance

Chapter Three: Balance

Between Chapters two and three the Cullens and Quileutes have just had their first practice session.

I carried her home in my arms expecting that she wouldn't be able to stay awake. I knew she was exhausted. I knew that she was worried even though she didn't need to be. I knew that by holding her in my arms I could finally get a good look at her graduation present. As she quietly snored I peeked at her wrist. I stopped running. This wasn't a graduation present from Charlie. I ran again. Anxious now to get her home before she woke up. As we neared her home I slowed just slightly as I leapt with ease up through her open window. I could hear Charlie stirring and so I quickly deposited Bella in her bed and went back outside to check the forest surrounding her house. Dog. I smell dog. I bet Jacob has been checking things out too. I guess I can't blame him, but ugh—what a stench. I waited just out of sight until Charlie pulled away. I was back in Bella's room in about two seconds. My curiosity was killing me. I wanted a closer look at that charm. I silently moved towards her. "Edward." I never tired of hearing my name when she was a sleep. A soft smile lit her face. Must be a good dream. She conveniently rolled toward me and her hand flopped over and hung down the side of the bed. The stars must be aligned. I very tenderly lifted her hand and looked closely. I sniffed her wrist. Oooh. Faint mutt. It was an amazing piece of work though. It was intricately carved out of wood in the shape of a wolf. I smirked at the ironic color. It was the same color Jacob was when he was in his mangy state. Interesting. I wondered when he gave it to her. Must have been at the party. I hoped she just took it to make him happy but it bothered me that she would let everyone else give her presents. Everyone except me. She accepted outfits and parties from Alice. Ok. So Alice didn't really give her a choice. Maybe the mutt didn't either. Bella always said she preferred homemade gifts. I wondered what I could give her that she wouldn't fight me on. There was so much I wanted to do for her, but she wouldn't let me. She thought our relationship was lopsided already. I smiled and breathed deeply. "Edward please." I looked at her sleeping face and noticed a crease in her brow. Her dreams must be turning more upsetting. I caressed her face and quietly hummed her lullaby and she settled back into a deeper breathing pattern. I really wanted to give her a ring but she had such funny ideas about marriage. She didn't want to be that girl. There was plenty of time for negotiating. What could I do now so that her wrist would not just make her think of him. I need to have my own charm….something that would make her think of me. Something I already had so she wouldn't be upset that I spent too much money. I thought about Emmett and how he lavishly spoiled Rosalie with jewelry. I thought of Esme and some of the beautiful pieces that Carlisle had given her. Then I thought of my human parents. Wait. That's it. I had come from better than average circumstances and had inherited a few baubles from my mother. Had she loved being spoiled or was she more reticent like Bella? Well, she had some and I knew just how to balance Bella's wrist. Now, how to get her to agree….


End file.
